


Fuck Me Mindless

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Fuck Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto asks Gladio to summon the creature of his dreams, and it fucks him so hard he's drooling.





	Fuck Me Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Xenophilia
> 
> No beta we die like men

Prompto lays back on Gladio’s bed, fingers going up to trace along the edges of his horns, still not used to them. “So, you could give me any sexual fantasy I’ve ever had? Even the ones that are impossible?” he asks, turning his head to look over at his new lover. Gladio chuckles softly and nods, running his fingers down Prompto’s back. 

“Pretty much. Anything you want to try that you think is impossible? I can do nearly anything myself, and if I can’t, I can always bring a friend to help.” He leans down to press rough kisses to Prompto’s lips, then pulls him into his lap, kissing him deeply. “You’re so beautiful, making you an incubus just exaggerated how pretty you are.” 

His hands rub over Prompto’s hips, drawing a soft, pleased sigh from the blond. “Yeah?” he purrs, leaning down until their lips nearly brushing. He smirks softly, and grabs onto Gladio’s horns. “Well, if you really can give me any fantasy I could ever want, then I want to be fucked hard and long with tentacles.” He smirks at the wide eyed look on Gladio’s face in reaction to his words. 

“I can do that. Well, I personally can’t, but I know some creatures who could give you exactly what you want. Do you want the kind who can lay eggs, or just the kind that will fuck you hard and long then pump you full of cum?” Gladio asks, moving to kiss his neck as he thinks about it. Prompto shivers softly at the words, and then moans quietly at the feeling. 

“I want… The second one. Eggs I’d have to get rid of.” He grips one of Gladio’s horns and tugs it back. “And as hot as that would be, I’m not really feeling up to working that hard right now. I’d rather let something use me long and hard, and make sure I feel it the next day.” He frins. “So give me something that will use me long and hard until I’m begging for it to be over,” he purrs. 

Gladio nods at him, and runs his fingers down Prompto’s back. “I just need to summon what you want.” He whispers, leaning back into the seats. He holds Prompto’s hips tight enough to bruise, then leans backs, whispering some words in an ancient language that Prompto doesn’t recognize. He listens intently, then jumps when something touches against his rear. 

He locks eyes with Gladio, then leans forward to kiss him again as the tentacle explores his ass. It moves to his thigh and wraps around it tightly, pulling until he has to adjust to move with it. He chuckles as he’s pulled towards the end of the bed, away from Gladio, and turns his head to see the soft yellow tentacles as they touch and tug at him. Prompto lets out a surprised cry as he’s lifted from the bed by them, but they immediately stabilize him and make him feel a little more comfortable. 

Prompto is moved around until Gladio has a good view of his spread legs, and then a slick tentacle slides between his legs, rubbing at his hole. Gladio smirks and sits back, slowly stroking his cock to the sight of Prompto flushed and ready to be invaded by such a filthy creature. 

Prompto moans softly when a small, explorative tentacle slides into him, then moans loudly as a second, larger one follows it in quickly. They press deep, causing his stomach to distend. He clenches down and tosses his head back, moaning loudly. The creature sets a rough pace, going deeper with each thrust. 

Another tentacle comes to his lips, tracing his plump lower lip slowly before pressing into his mouth. Prompto sucks on it, the soft lemon taste surprising him. He grinds down on the other ones inside of him, gasping around the one in his mouth. Gladio smirks and gets on his knees, pressing his cock against his filled hole. Prompto clenches his hands into fists so hard he draws blood from his palms as Gladio stuffs himself in alongside the pulsating tentacles. 

Prompto screams, back snapping up at the feeling. It doesn’t hurt, his body is impervious to pain unless he lets himself feel it, but he feels so full that it brings tears to his eyes. The tears finally spill when Gladio presses down on his stomach. He lets out loud whine around the one in his mouth as they find a rhythm. Prompto feels like an utter wreck. 

The tentacle pulls out of his mouth, and he finally lets out the scream of pleasure waiting on the tip of his tongue. He clenches down and screams his way through an orgasm. His head falls back when they don’t stop thrusting into him. He groans loudly as he feels the tentacle pushing through his body and up his throat. His eyes are wide when it emerges from his lips.

Gladio’s hips stutter when he sees it. He smirks softly and leans down, kissing his swollen throat. He smirks at the way it squirms against his lips through his skin. He grabs onto Prompto’s hardening cock and strokes it to his thrusts, smirking down at him. He slides his mouth down around the tentacle until their lips meet. The lemon taste is almost too sweet for him, but since he summoned it for Prompto, he assumes that it’s a taste that he must like. 

He pulls his mouth away and thrusts deep one more time before coming hard. As soon as he pulls out the space is filled by another eager tentacle. Gladio pulls out Prompto’s phone and takes a few pictures of him being overwhelmed by the softly glowing creature. They all start to swell, stretching him further. Prompto squirms slightly, eyes going wide as come gushes into his stomach. The one poking out of his mouth spews over his face, then slowly pulls back through his body, leaving buckets of cum in its wake. 

Prompto lets out a choked scream as a second orgasm hits him hard, leaving him a shaking mess. The tentacles lay him on the bed, then disappear. Gladio chuckles, leaning forward to kiss him, scooping some of the cum onto his own tongue. “I have to admit, that was fucking hot. Did you have fun?” He picks up Prompto, carrying him towards the bathroom as it gushes from his body and makes a mess. 

Prompto smiles up at him. “Fuck yeah, lets do it again sometime,” he whispers, voice raw. Gladio chuckles and kisses him again. 

“Anything you want. You know that.” Gladio whispers, smiling. 

Prompto kisses him, chuckling when he looks down at the mess he’s leaving behind. “Maybe in the bathtub next time?” 

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> the titles keep getting stupider but yet I'm here smiling because i feel clever even if i'm not


End file.
